


Paved Paradise

by DeanstielsDaughter



Series: Somewhere Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Bad People, Case Fic, Developers, Difficult Decisions, Fae & Fairies, Fighting, Gen, Magic-Users, Magical Lands, Return, Saving Magical Lands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanstielsDaughter/pseuds/DeanstielsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A Sequel To The Story: Somewhere)<br/>Receiving a call from an old friend, Dean and Sam must once again travel back to the town of Newsburg to save the magical land of Somewhere from developers, but when the man who bought the land signed the papers, he released darkness over Somewhere and a choice must be made whether or not to close the portal between the town and Somewhere forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Less Than Glorious Return

"There is a place on the edge of the woods, where our world meets another. It is exceptionally hard to find have you not the soul of a child inside of you, but for those who do it is the easiest passage on Earth. Once there you will find fantasies and visions beyond your wildest dreams. What is it you ask? Well it is called Somewhere and I must admit it is quite magical."

Puck, King of the Fae, leader of the Warriors of his people, fought the fanged creature before him relentlessly. He had never seen wolves behave like the wolves before them were, not even in the far off mountains in the land's he had once roamed tirelessly as a child. Now those lands were wrought with danger at every turn and endless enemies to fight.

"And are there wolves there, with eyes as yellow as the moon and fangs bigger than my arm?"

"Why if you want there to be, then there is."

"Puck!" Puck's best friend and loyal comrade Sindri yelled as he stabbed a wolf through the chest. "Look out behind you!"

Puck spun around and stabbed another wolf with a fierce look in his eyes. He listened as it whined and then died below his blade. Puck leapt back to his feet, his face splattered with blood and his eyes on his sister Lily who was valiantly holding her own in a fight against two wolves. She used her strength to slice the heads off of both of them in one swift movement just as Sindri had taught her. She looked over at Puck to make sure he was alright before she turned her attention to Sindri, who stabbed the last wolf and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Can there be dragons? Or goblins? Or trolls? Or other things that go bump in the night?"

"If you want there to be then yes there can be."

This was the fifth attack during the week they had had. It was as if Org, their resident door keeper, had taken a vacation, but he claimed he hadn't left the door once for no one had been in or out. No one that he knew of. There had been monsters out of thin air it seemed and Puck, Sindri and Lily were all dead tired of fighting them. Puck sheathed his sword and stared at the carnage, hoping the rain would wash all of the blood and guts away before some innocent Fae child saw what they'd done. Thunderstorms were becoming more and more frequent too. They were practically unheard of after the fall of the Basket Woman so many years before. But now they were coming back full force and Puck sensed that they were perhaps an omen of something more, that something worse was coming.

He jumped a little at more impending thunder in the distance and he immediately felt it in his bones. Something wasn't right and he was at a loss as to what it was. Sindri motioned for his King to follow him back into the woods before another round of torrential rain came. Lily stared back at her brother and he gave the two of them a nod before limping a bit and following them back into the woods towards their home.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Yeah," Sam argued with his brother as they tore out of the driveway of the house they'd just hunted in. "You totally had that under control Dean!"

"Oh shut up!" Dean pushed the pedal down and the Impala drove off fast from the abandoned house that was now in flames. "I killed all the vamps didn't I?"

"Yeah we did..." Sam was busy wiping blood off of his face and changing his shirt which was now soaked in vampire blood. "But did you have to set off a freaking inferno? The cops will be all over us!"

"The fire will get rid of any trace of us being there." Dean explained as he let off the gas a little as they got further away from the scene. He didn't want to give the cops any reason to pull him over. "Trust me Sammy. We're in the clear."

"Whatever you say Dean." Sam rolled his eyes. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

The Winchester brothers decided to check into a motel for the evening and each took turns showering and changing out of their grimy and dirty clothes. Sam sat at the table and read over books of lore to stay up to par on whatever crawled out there in the dark. Dean lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling thinking about the current events.

The brothers had been running around rapidly trying to find some way to stop Lucifer from rising and from Sam having to say yes to the fallen angel in regards to being his vessel. Both brothers had been stressed beyond belief and despite being guided by Castiel, the angel who had taken then under his wing (no pun intended) they were still hoping it had all been some crazy dream. Dean knew Sam wasn't thinking the same way he was about it all. He just hoped there were enough hunts in the United States to keep his brother thinking about other things, but so far they had run out.

Dean's thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. It was a number he didn't recognize, but that didn't stop him from answering it.

"This is Dean Winchester." Dean said.

"Dean..." a voice said on the other end. "Look man I know it's been years and I don't know if you remember who I am or not."

"Woah," Dean sat up and Sam looked over. "Calm down man. Start with a name."

"It's me Chris," the voice said. "Christopher Rolland. And I need your help. I think Somewhere is in trouble."


	2. Return To Newsburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam make their way back to Newsburg because of Christopher Rolland's call.

Dean Winchester put his beloved Impala in a reduced speed as he turned onto the road leading into the town of Newsburg. He had not gone down that road since the brothers' early days of hunting together after Dean had picked Sam up from Stanford. Now it had been years since the supposed Apocalypse and both Sam and Dean had grown into young men. The drive looked about the same except that there were no more wreaths hanging on the doors of the public buildings or the homes in the neighborhood. The wreaths had represented every child who had gone missing when Dean and Sam had last been in town and they were both grateful all of the children had returned safely since then.

Dean drove past the school and saw little kids playing on the jungle gym, a sight which was foreign the first time the Winchesters had been in Newsburg. The kids were wide eyed and laughing while their teachers watched over them with enormous and relieved smiles on their faces. Dean could tell they had been through so much, with kids disappearing so many years ago to a place they knew nothing about, and now they were in a simple peace of mind. The traffic light turned green and Dean put his foot on the gas pedal, trying to decipher whether or not the light had been there the last time he'd driven down the road. The brothers passed the police station which had only a few cars, but looked busy to say the least. The American flag flew high over it on a large and tall flag pole. Dean smiled at the memories the places held for the brothers and kept going.

Once he got near the houses and passed the woods nearby he kept his eyes out. He looked over at the entrance to a very familiar wooded path and place of wonder for children young and old. There was a 'For Sale' sign in front on the hill and Dean saw where the path was clouded from the portal to another hidden world of magic and childlike wonder. Near the front of the woods he saw another old friend standing guard of the portal, invisible to all eyes except those with the soul of a child. Org stood at attention, yet he looked tired as all Hell. He turned his head in the direction of the Impala when it rumbled by and locked eyes with Dean. The older Winchester immediately knew something was not right, just from the troll's look alone. The Impala rolled down the street towards the Rolland house and a few passerby stared for a brief moment as if remembering when a similar Impala had graced their streets years ago, but kept walking. Dean turned into Christopher's driveway based on the address he had given him and he and Sam got out and made their way for the front door. The old wreath was long gone and the door knocker was freshly polished. Dean used it and waited for someone to answer.

"Dean," Christopher answered the door and ushered them inside. "Sam, thank God, come in please."

He held the door open and the brothers went inside. They had not been inside Mike Rolland's house at all last time they had been in town and they theorized Christopher had not been in it in years since his capture in Somewhere. Last time the evil had been the Basket Woman, a mystical being who lured kids into her den and ate them one by one. She had taken up residence in a nearby magical place called Somewhere and Dean, Sam and Bobby Singer had all gone through the portal in the woods to stop the monster. They had been honored and welcomed back anytime they came into town. And Dean figured the visit was long overdue. He could tell something possibly as equally sinister was threatening the woods this time.

"I'm so glad you guys came when you did." Christopher brought out a pitcher with water and three glasses and set them down on the coffee table. The brothers sat down on the couch across from him and he took a seat on a smaller chair. "I've been observing the woods for weeks and I gotta say I don't like what I see."

"I'm sure." Dean replied. "I saw the For Sale sign. Who's the guy who bought up the town?"

"Some corporate official who wants to make it bigger." Christopher explained with clear distaste for the man. "He wants to include a bunch of shopping centers where the woods are. He claims it'll build up jobs here versus everyone traveling to the next town every morning for their jobs and coming back here. Personally I think he's just a greedy bastard."

"I can see why," Sam sighed. "What does your dad think about all this?"

"I'm sure he would be disappointed if he was still with us." Christopher said kind of somberly.

"I'm sorry." Dean replied.

"I took him to Somewhere to rest for a bit after he had a heart attack." Christopher explained. "He told me if he wanted to die anywhere it would be there. It's been years and somehow I've been able to keep it under wraps. As far as everyone here knows Mike Rolland died in an assisted living home for people with medical issues two towns over."

"Does Puck know about all this?" Dean asked. Puck was an old rival turned friend of Dean's from his time in Somewhere when he'd helped them fight against the Basket Woman the first time. Puck was to be King of the Fae last time Dean was in Somewhere and Dean couldn't help, but wonder if that decision had come to pass.

"He's the one who suggested I get a hold of you guys only after my own observations." Christopher said. "He said he needed one of his finest Warrior's expertise when it came to fighting this evil."

Dean let a smile creep over his face. It filled him with happiness to know he was still a friend of the Fae after so many long years had passed. The memories of riding horseback, fighting in the dirt and the mud, even bickering with Puck and befriending Sindri flooded back to him as Sam kept the conversation going.

"What exactly has been happening?" Sam asked with curiosity mixed with concern evident in his voice.

"At first it was just the rain cloud," Christopher explained as he drank some water from his glass. "It would hang out over the woods longer than the others whenever it rained. I thought nothing of it the first few times. I figured any kind of weather involved with Somewhere was strange as it is, but I saw it grew darker every time and it would stay for hours over the woods regardless of the forecast. It just never felt right. I went to Somewhere for a few days after the sign was put up and it wasn't good. Puck told me monsters by the dozens have invaded the lands and are wreaking havoc among his lands and on his people. His warriors are tiring and getting injured and they need it either to end or they need help ending it."

"So let me guess?" Dean said with a hint of excitement in his tone. "I'm pretty sure I know where we're going tonight?"

"Yeah," Christopher nodded. "All three of us because I think Puck can do a better job of explaining things than I can."

"Alright," Dean took off his boots and Sam followed suit. "Well in the meantime, I say we relax and catch up don't you?"

"I have to agree with you there Dean." Christopher chuckled and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table before starting another conversation, despite the gloom and doom they'd have to hear about later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio goes back to Somewhere where they meet up with some old friends who aren't so young anymore.

Dean did not have to wait long into the night for the answers he desired. He felt a presence shortly after he had gone to sleep and the town had gone quiet for the night. There was a sort of magic which settled small children and put their adult counterparts at peace and it came at night in Newsburg. And Dean knew immediately what caused it. He had gone through a similar experience the first time he had come to Newsburg in the motel room he had rented with Bobby and Sam. Dean had not remembered sleeping better in his life. Then again, this time it was probably the high quality mattress. He could not be sure so he woke up and turned on the light. In the corner of the room there stood another old companion.

"Dean Winchester," Org the troll said with a small smile. "Our salvation has finally returned."

"So I've heard." Dean replied, yawning and rubbing at his tired eyes. "Although you could've picked a better time to visit me than when I was in my underwear?"

"I figured now was as good a time as ever." Org said, clearly not knowing anything about the concept of human decency. "The King requests to speak with 'someone of a clear head and a strong blow' he claims. In other words he has called everyone else who has tried to help him an idiot and he is glad you are in town."

"Well without Christopher Rolland's call I wouldn't be here." Dean stood up and pulled some pants on. He looked over at Org for a moment giving him a look and the troll turned away as Dean got dressed. "So you can thank him for bringing my brother and me here."

"Many thanks to him, yes." Org nodded when he turned back around. Dean pulled his necklace over his head and sheathed a knife in his belt. "And although his observations of the surrounding area have been highly astute, there is much he does not know."

Dean saw the look in the troll's eyes and he saw nothing, but sadness and fear. The emotions were not typical for the guard. He watched over the door to the most magical place Dean had ever been to or heard of. Disneyland had nothing on Somewhere and that was saying something, but this time it seemed as though all of the joy had been sucked out of Org and he was almost nothing, but the shell of a troll. Dean swallowed hard as he turned on the other lamp on the bedside table.

"How did you know where to find me?" he inquired.

"Every soul I take through that door is recorded in my memory." Org explained in a soft voice. Dean figured he was used to speaking quietly so he would not wake parents when he took their children to Somewhere. "There is no way I would ever forget yours especially. You saved my home once upon a long time ago."

"Dean..." Sam groggily pushed over the door. "Who are you talking to at one am?"

"Hello Samuel Winchester." Org smiled at the younger Winchester. "It is good to see you once again."

"Only I can say I've woken up to see my older brother talking to a giant troll." Sam groaned and stretched, a few muscles popping in his back. "It's good to see you too Org. It's been a long time."

"I heard a commotion." Christopher came up behind Sam and looked into Dean's bedroom. "Hello Org. I do believe I haven't talked to you in years."

"Christopher Rolland." Org smiled. "Our other famous savior, it is so good to have the three of you with us once again. I would love to stay and catch up, but I am afraid I am here for a reason. Your presence is requested in the Kingdom of the Fae."

All three men exchanged looks and Sam and Christopher, without too much question, went to go change into suitable clothes for the journey they would be making. Org told Dean he would be waiting for the three of them outside of Christopher's house whenever they were ready to depart. Dean nodded in response and was about to follow, but he stopped and informed Org that he needed something from the trunk of his car. He grabbed the Impala's keys and walked down the stairs and through the front door to his beloved car where he opened up the trunk and lifted up its hidden compartment. Inside of a small wooden box was the dagger Puck, Prince of the Fae, had given him before his departure from Somewhere. Dean opened up the box and stared a moment. He ran his fingers over the hilt carved into the shape of a snake's head and looked at his reflection in the perfectly polished blade. He took his dull knife out of his belt loop and placed it into the trunk and sheathed the dagger before shutting the trunk and locking the car. He tucked his keys into his pocket and went inside, placing them on the side table and turning out the lights after he did so. He met Sam and Christopher in the hallway where all three of them made their way to where Org was waiting to take them to his home.

"We shall go now." The troll said and the group made their way to the woods. Dean wrapped his jacket closer to him. The night was chilly and the air seemed heavier than before. There was something unsettling about the silence too. Dean kept his mouth shut though as they made their way down the sidewalk and towards the hill leading up to the edge of the woods. Behind the giant 'For Sale' sign there were a few lights shining on the property and Dean noticed Org shying away from them as he went. He figured the troll was not used to such things poisoning the darkness of his home at night.

"I have had to do most of my guarding on this side during the day." he explained. "Those lights mean there are cameras or whatever the humans who have come by call them. They are to prevent trespassers. I will have to sneak you three fast through the portal."

"It's fine." Christopher said. "We can be masters of deception if we have to be."

"Good." Org stayed in the shadows as he whispered the same incantation he had the first time he had taken Dean through many years ago and the portal shimmered and came to life. "Because you must go now, friends await you on the other side."

"Point taken." Dean nodded and he was the first to step forward to go through. "Just like old times huh?"

"Like I always say," Org replied. "What is the fun behind trolls hurting people if they can make friends with them? I would much rather do this than hurt others."

Dean chuckled at the memory and stepped through the portal, followed immediately by Sam and Christopher. Org went through last and closed the opening behind them. He vanished, as usual, stating they needed to follow the trail they had the first time they had ever gone through and he left them to their own devices. The woods appeared darker than before, as though some sinister force had come through and touched every inch of the trail with its dark hand. The blue mushrooms shone, but not as brightly as they had the first time. Luckily, all three men remembered the path by heart, especially Christopher who took the initiative and led the way to the clearing nearby.

When the trio reached the open field the atmosphere was different than Dean had ever remembered. The trees were dormant and at rest, but they seemed sickly and grey. Most of their leaves were missing and the very few left didn't wake up to see the newcomers. The grass was mostly browning and patches were missing. And the unicorn who had greeted Dean the first time he had come to Somewhere was nowhere to be found. The moon, which normally shone bright, was covered by thick passing clouds. Dean felt a strange morose aura and a chilling feeling creeping into his chest and he could tell his friends felt the same way.

"This has to be a dream..." Christopher was staring in disbelief. "The last time I was here it was so...happy. So much has changed for all of us."

Dean was about to question what Christopher meant, but before he could he felt eyes on him. He was immediately on edge and his hunting senses kicked into overdrive. He reached for the dagger in his belt just as three figures sprung from the trees. The one who attacked him was carrying a similar dagger, with a snake's head on the hilt. Dean deflected every blow just as he had been taught by both his father and an old friend. The figure stopped when both daggers clanked together and both Dean and he were staring each other in the eyes. Dean remembered the blue eyes before him, though last time he had seen them they had been much younger and full of mischief.

"Puck?" Dean asked breathlessly and the Fairy relaxed his shoulders and brought his dagger down. "Is that you?"

"Dean Winchester," Puck replied in amazement and sheathed his weapon, Dean doing the same. Puck motioned for both Sindri and another Fae warrior named Alvin to lower their bow and arrows. Both Fae complied and put away their weapons shortly after. "You have finally come back."

"Yeah, it has been awhile hasn't it?" Dean put his twin dagger back into his belt loop and stared in amazement at the Fairy before him. Last time he'd seen Puck he'd been just a bit younger than and twice as reckless as he appeared to be now. He wore a guardsmen's outfit similar to his friend Sindri's and Alvin's. He looked tired as all Hell and so did the others.

"It has been far too long this time I am afraid." Puck replied. "You cannot even begin to comprehend what has been happening here on your side of the world. Come with us before something attacks."

Puck turned towards Sindri and Alvin.

"Alvin take the other guardsmen and keep watch over the borders." Puck instructed. "Sindri you are with us."

"Aye, Puck." Sindri nodded and took up guard behind the trio. Puck began to lead them away from the clearing and in the direction of the Kingdom of the Fae. An uneasy feeling was in Dean's gut as they went and the watchful eyes of their two old Fae friends keeping a look out all around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	4. The Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Puck informs the trio of the choices which must be made.

Once the group had reached the Kingdom of the Fae they saw things had indeed changed drastically. Dean remembered the first time he had seen the kingdom. There had been glowing lights hanging from tree branches and roots. The leaves had been fluttering in the breeze and the air had felt warm and inviting. Now the Kingdom lacked the life it had had before. The trees looked sickly and most of their leaves were gone and they had fallen to the ground. Some of the lights were dimmed and some were burnt out or broken. The air was dingy and not inviting in the least. Puck looked tired and Dean observed the demeanor in which he walked. It was downtrodden as though he'd lost a lot and was yet to recover from it.

Sindri spoke to a few guards in passing in his native Fae tongue and the guards kept walking, ignoring the group for the most part, but Dean caught a few sideways glances filled with only one thing: hope. Dean swallowed hard and looked over at Sam and Christopher who were simply trudging along behind Sindri and Puck. Christopher was staring at everything as if he had lost his best friend and Dean could understand entirely because in a way he had. A few of the Fae dashed about, but paused as their King approached with a group of people who had not been seen in the Kingdom in years. A female figure stood across the way in the opening of the big tree and talking to a frantic fairy who eventually nodded in response to what she had said and took off into the tree. The female turned around and Dean's jaw almost dropped. 

It was Lily and she had grown up. She was wearing a beautiful green dress fit for royalty. Atop her head was the crown of the Queen and she looked at Puck before running over and hugging him tight. He slowly lifted his arms to wrap around them her. She looked him in the eyes worriedly.

"You are running yourself to death brother." she said in their native tongue. "There is too much fighting and not enough of your men to sustain us."

"That is why I brought an old friend and his friends too." Puck replied as he turned and introduced the group to Lily. She stared at their familiar faces and almost gasped when she saw Dean. It had been so long since she had seen him last and she had been, but a child back then. She remembered the man before her very well and she had hoped long ago he would never return. She was not sure if Dean had ever learned of imprints, but he had been hers. Fae imprinted on their mates for life and very rarely did they get a second chance to do so. Dean had rejected Lily's imprint for he left back to his world and being a child back then she had behaved in a completely moronic nature. Back then she would have pitched a fit at the thought of even breathing the same air as him. Now though, she was glad to see a familiar face in all of the darkness which had overtaken her land. Even though when Dean's green eyes locked with hers she felt a long since buried ache arise in her chest.

"We were sent to help you." Christopher spoke up. "So much has happened here since the last time I came."

"I was not expecting to see you again Christopher Rolland." Lily replied. "I thought you had left your home?"

"Plans change along the way." Christopher sighed. "I'm here now and I want to help in any way I can."

"Very well," Lily nodded as she gave orders to two other Fae nearby. "Please make up our guest's rooms and set some food out for a dinner."

"Yes my lady." The Fae bowed and ran off to prepare for their guests. Puck ushered for the group to follow him and they walked behind the three Fae they knew all too well into the big tree.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The dinner was lavish and the Fae had provided excellent company once again. There had been more laughs than Dean had expected with the tired individuals around him. Puck looked as though his whole life force had been drained from him and Sindri was clearly feeding off of his energy. They had been Warriors together before Puck had become King and Dean understood what it was like to feel the pain of someone a person fought battles with, whether the pain was physical or mental, it took a toll on both parties. Lily looked as though she was trapped in her own thoughts and Christopher as if he wanted to share his. It was Sam who spoke first though.

"The food was excellent." Sam nodded. "Thank you once again Puck."

"You are welcome Sam." Puck let his leg fall to the ground and he took the weight off of his elbow, lifting it from the armrest on his seat. Sindri shifted as well, expecting his leader to speak. Lily straightened up in her chair and Christopher's eyes darted towards Puck. "It is not much, but it was what we could scrounge up under the circumstances."

"You never have to apologize for the circumstances here." Christopher replied. "Especially not when they're beyond your control."

"When I saw the man looking into the woods that day I knew something was going to happen." Puck explained. "I had gone with Sindri and two others to hunt and to check our borders when I saw what he was doing. Signing papers and surveying the land as though he owned it already. He talked of big plans, if only he had known he was interrupting ours. It is spring after all, the season we hunt, the season we gather for the tougher times and train, the season of Imprinting. It is the season we train our finest Warriors. This is our finest hour and we have been spending it spilling blood in the dark. I do not want my legacy as King to be carnage day in and day out. I want a better life for my people as I have always wanted since that awful Basket Woman entered these lands."

"And one day we will have it Puck." Sindri spoke up. "We just need more time."

"We do not have time Sindri." Puck hissed. "Those humans come back every day. Foreigners to this town, they do not belong here and they certainly do not have the right to sell these woods, but what are we going to do? We can only fight so long. The Dark will move in and the Light will be eradicated."

Sindri was about to say more, but he paused and shut his mouth. He leaned back in his chair and Dean took notice of Lily's glance over towards him. She could tell he was hurting too. These were his proud lands he had fought for years to defend. Something more was happening which they were not telling Dean and his friends and Dean was not going to sit idly and wait for the explanation to come to light.

"What's really going on here?" Dean asked. "I don't want bullshit answers either. Something bad is happened here. This is not the place I stumbled into years ago blind eyed and bushy tailed. It's darker and there's a reason and I wanna know what it is or else I'm afraid I can't help you."

Puck looked Dean in the eyes. The stare was intense, but Dean was unwavering. Puck sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before continuing to speak.

"Ever since those men came here the magic surrounding this place has been slowly breaking down." Puck explained. "Children growing up are usually to blame, but then there are always more children so it solves that problem. Only this time the parents of this town are starting to forget about us. Or they are purposely not passing on the story because they have seen the giant wooden sign out in front of the woods. All I do know is that they are passing on false stories and letting their kids add whatever they want to the place. They are not telling their kids the truth and it is costing us. They are keeping us alive in the worst way possible."

"They're inventing 'truths' about this place." Dean nodded. "And in turn it's releasing monsters you're not prepared for?"

"We have lost our charm over this town." Puck said. "I fear we will continue to lose it even more after these woods are sold. We will have to relocate to someplace else."

"Is that even possible?" Christopher asked.

"It is." Puck nodded. "But it comes at the same price we are paying now. Eventually the woods we occupy may be demolished to make way for whatever human building comes next. Or the children will continue to add their own characters to this place. Our choices are limited, all but two."

"And those choices are?" Christopher swallowed hard.

"We must either relocate our portal, a task which is extremely difficult, but possible," Puck sighed. "Or we will be forced to close the opening to Somewhere forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	5. The King's Indecision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the trio are shocked by Puck's decision about Somewhere, or rather his indecision. Sindri and Lily take some of the matter into their own hands.

The proposition came as a shock to all who were sitting at the table. Christopher was about to argue, but he could not find the right words to do so with. Sam remained silent and Dean stared at the King of the Fae as though his head and arms were chopped off. Sindri sighed and Lily looked down at her plate before sneaking a glance at her brother's best friend. The Warrior's shoulders drooped and he waited further words from the King.

"You cannot be serious Puck?!" Christopher exclaimed. "You can't just close the portal! Think of all of the children."

"The children who will not even know these lands exist after these woods are paved?" Puck explained. "The children whose parents are feeding them lies about a place they once knew and now do not even give a second thought about? The children who have grown up and taken some of our power with them as they left? I do not think I need to worry about them as much as I need to worry about my own people Christopher Rolland."

"My father—" Christopher began.

"Your father is dead." Puck said rather abruptly and Christopher did not try to say another word. "As much as he loved this place as a child, he left it too. And so did you, Christopher. As have all of the others who come and go. We gain a good portion of our power from the children who come here and their imaginations fuel this place. But if we are in a position to which we will be forgotten we may have no choice, but to close up shop. Do you understand me?"

Christopher nodded and swallowed hard. Puck was not as he remembered. The years had worn on him and it was beginning to show, not just in his features, but in his attitude as well. Dean cleared his throat and looked at the King.

"Why not move the portal?" Dean suggested. "That way you can find new children to believe in you guys? It can't be that hard right?"

"We would need to secure a location protected by wood and nature." Puck explained. "It would need to be big enough for our magic to work and it would need to have children nearby for us to invite in."

"Seems like a simple enough math equation." Dean replied.

"The people of this town know us now." Puck continued. "Some of them have known us for longer than the present time. It takes years of planning and careful nature to gain the kind of trust we have with the town of Newsburg."

"So you're giving up?" Dean stood up, challenging Puck's words. "Because that's really what it sounds like?"

Lily looked over at Dean, the man she had once loved, but did not know how to feel about now. She remembered the fiery nature inside of the man and why she had shown interest to begin with. Dean was not going to give up so easily. She watched as Sindri stood at attention, though he trusted Dean as well, his first instinct was to protect his King. Lily admired Sindri's tough, yet gentle nature as well, especially when it came to her brother.

"I never said I was giving up." Puck stared at Dean and kept his hand on his dagger's hilt. Dean subconsciously did the same thing. "You do not know the pressure I am under to keep my people safe Dean Winchester."

"No I don't understand the pressure you're under," Dean replied. "But at least I'm thinking of less destructive options for doing so. Have you even thought about what it will do to your lands to cut yourselves off forever from the other world?"

Puck did not reply. He stoically stood before Dean and stared at him, waiting for the hunter to go on. Dean sighed in frustration and took his hand off of his dagger.

"I refuse to have any further discussion of this matter tonight." Puck said and turned away from Dean and the others. "One of my assistants will be happy to show you to your rooms. I bid thee goodnight and I shall see all of you in the morning."

Puck walked out of the dining room and went off to his room, shutting the door behind him. He let out a deep sigh and took his crown off of his head, placing it on the dresser nearby. He removed the vest he wore when fighting, hunting or riding and draped it over the back of the chair before him. He removed his shoes to stretch his aching feet and looked up at the portrait on the wall in front of him. It was of his and Lily's parents: King Oberon and Queen Titania. Both of them had long since passed, leaving the lands of Somewhere in the care of their only son and daughter. King Oberon had been quite the eccentric ruler, but he had rarely ever been wrong in his decisions. Puck had been merely a boy when he had accepted the crown for the first time, but now he was a young man ruling the Kingdom of the Fae and secretly wishing he had his father to guide him sometimes in doing so. Puck touched the edge of the painting where his father's hand rested on his mother's.

"Father forgive me," Puck said. "But I have nowhere else to turn. I am thankful you have left this world before the darkness came, but at the same time I feel guilty for wishing you both were here. Our lands are dying father. The humans are about to destroy these woods and I fear they will destroy our world along with the trees. I have tried to fight it and the monsters are getting worse. Children are falling away from us, their imaginations failing our power and leaving these lands. It is nothing new I know, but with this human project in our woods the future children will never know of us and I fear we will...die. I need a sign father. I need to know that I will do the right thing when the time has come."

A soft breeze blew through the room and tickled Puck's cheeks. He took it as a sign from his mother if not his father. She had always tickled his cheeks when he was a child.

"Perhaps you were right all along father." Puck chuckled a little, but it faded away fast. "Perhaps Dean Winchester was always the chosen one."

Puck stepped away from the painting and got into his bed after stripping out of his clothes and throwing back the covers. He blew out the light next to him and covered himself before closing his eyes to sleep.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Well Puck's a piece of work now isn't he?" Christopher scoffed and laid his chin on his hands as he leaned out of the window. He, Sam and Dean had gotten rooms near one another so that they could still talk. Sam and Dean leaned out of their windows as well, half enjoying the view, half listening to Christopher rant.

"He's just stressed out Chris." Sam replied with a sigh, eyeing a colorful floating flower that was making its way over towards him. He blew on it and it started flying the other way. "I mean imagine having to run a whole Kingdom, much less deal with outsiders threatening to take it away. That's enough to give anybody a migraine much less make them just a bit irritable."

"Still," Christopher rolled his eyes. "He could've at least listened to your idea Dean. It made more sense than his second one."

"He's always been stubborn, you guys know this." Dean replied. "He'll come around. Just give him a night of rest and he'll be okay."

"I sure hope so." Christopher sighed. "Good night guys. I pray we survive 'til morning."

"Me too," Sam nodded. "I'll see you guys then."

"Night Sammy," Dean said, before retreating into his room too. "Night, Chris."

The trio each changed out of their clothes and got into their beds. They closed their eyes and tried to make sleep come to them even though they knew it would not be easy at all with the thoughts in their heads.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Sindri saddled up his horse and cinched the bag of supplies to the back of the saddle. He put the bridle and the reins on and petted his horse's nose. She affectionately nuzzled his shoulder and Sindri smiled. In all of his time as a Warrior his favorite part had been his horse. Every Warrior of the Kingdom of the Fae had a horse and they bonded with them and the horse with their handler from day one. Even at a young age Sindri had often come down to the stables late at night to be around the comfort of his horse. He gave one last look around before getting on the saddle.

"You did not honestly think I would not follow you?" Lily smirked and held the reins of her horse, Nutty before hopping on her back and catching up to Sindri.

"I am stalking out the humans." Sindri gave her a look. "It is no place—"

"What? No place for a girl?" Lily challenged him with a determined look. "Fear no more Sindri for I am not a girl anymore."

"If you get hurt Puck will kill me." Sindri warned her. "But I cannot stop you. You have always been this way."

"You are just paranoid for no reason." Lily teased. "Come. Let us go to the work site of these humans. Maybe we will stop them for another day just yet!"

Lily took off first and Sindri cursed under his breath before galloping behind her to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	6. New Developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sindri and Lily have an interesting development occur while they are spying on the humans.

Sindri had spent most of his night making sure Lily could not be seen by the humans on the other side and complaining to Org about her behavior. The troll's only response had been to shrug and walk off somewhere else for he claimed Sindri was giving away his hiding place. Sindri was now sitting on the branch of a rather large tree overlooking the humans' worksite and leaning against the trunk. He was smoking his pipe and creating things out of the smoke. His eyes kept wandering over to Lily, who was sitting closer to the edge of the branch and staring at the humans like they were some kind of specimen to observe under a microscope.

The more he stared at her the more he wanted to pull her back from their view. Her insatiable sense of adventure had been both a blessing and curse on him since they had been children. He, Puck and Lily had played together for endless hours in the forests of Somewhere until their parents had called them to come home for the night. Lily had always been the one who had wanted to keep going until they could not hear the voices anymore, but Puck had always directed her back home. When they had gotten older, Sindri and Puck had gone into training as Warriors of the King. Expected to be a Princess instead, Lily had been left in the dust during the day, but at night the three of them had made up the time by playing as normal.

Now they were older. Now the days of play had been left behind.

It had been replaced with fights against evil ogres and now humans. Sindri secretly longed for simpler times, but never again would he go back in age. He could handle losing his father once. And he did not intend to ever relive the memory. He sympathized with Lily now that her parents had passed on. His father had been killed in a battle against the wolves in the mountains when Sindri had been a young Fae. Lily had stayed with him all night the first night he had been gone and hugged him. He had never forgotten her kindness that night. And he had returned it both nights her parents had died. Puck had been adamant about keeping Lily occupied after their parents had perished and Sindri had agreed with him. He supposed that was why he went along with her schemes nowadays. Other than not being able to say no to her face. He could not believe he was a Warrior and girls could still make him weak.

Or maybe it was just Lily? He did not know.

"They're doing strange things with maps." Lily was keeping him up to date on all of the happenings down below them. "The overnight men. I think they're called. One of them is sleeping."

"Some humans are inherently lazy." Sindri crossed his ankles and leaned back further, letting out another puff of smoke from his pipe. It made a bird this time. "Thankfully I have not met many who are. I would have to flog them."

"When did you stop being care free?" Lily asked him.

"When my home was being invaded by humans." Sindri gave her a look. "And my woods were potentially being torn down."

"Somebody didn't get enough sleep." Lily rolled her eyes. "They're not going to tear down the woods...are they?"

She innocently looked over at him and he found that her gaze made his chest both ache and flutter. He had never felt such a feeling regarding Lily before. He was confused, but something drew him closer to her. He pocketed his pipe after putting it out and moved so that he sat right next to her on the tree branch and she looked back down at the humans. He hesitated, but then took her hand. She looked into his eyes and he smiled.

"Not on my watch." Sindri assured her.

She smiled, but Sindri found he could not look away. He was suddenly struck with this indescribable feeling that welled up deep inside him. It crept into every inch of his body and he almost shivered though the air was unusually warm for a fall night. He felt like his soul was on fire and his heart fluttered. He knew what was happening, it was something he had only described to Dean the first time the human had been with them, but never felt for himself until now, and there was no stopping it.

"We love intimately only once in our lives, twice if we are extremely lucky. It is an instinctual thing called an imprint and we feel it deep inside."

He panicked immediately and started to fall backwards. Lily went with him. Down they tumbled from the tree branch and they hit the ground with a loud thud. The night watchmen turned their heads in the direction of the noise and shouted. Both Sindri and Lily scrambled to their feet and started to run. The men went after them. Sindri readied his bow and arrow if he needed it, he prayed he did not. Lily muttered spells Puck had taught her under her breath and in the construction sign she branded her father's crest as they tore around the bend.

"Anytime would be a good time Org." Sindri muttered to himself, but found the answer to his mumblings when the portal to the other side shimmered before him and he jumped through it only after he saw Lily had made it through. But not before he shot one arrow at the sign too. It stuck perfectly in the man's name and Sindri tumbled through to the other side of the portal.

They both got to their feet and made it down the path towards the field where they promptly collapsed and watched the stars spin. Sindri tried to catch up on his breath and Lily started chuckling ever so slightly. Sindri shot her a look and she stopped for only a moment.

"Y-You shot an arrow at them!" She stifled a laugh and he too found that he had to do the same thing.

"I-I guess I did." Sindri grinned and made sure he had his bearings before getting to his feet and helping her up as well. "Puck's going to kill me, but oh well."

Lily and he both stopped laughing and stared awkwardly at one another. She rubbed her arm and looked down and away. He grabbed the back of his neck and sighed deeply. She spoke first.

"I'm not denying it." She assured him. "But I think we have more pressing matters to attend to first."

Sindri nodded. He had to agree on that one. The two of them made their way over to the horses they had tied up and sneaking small smiles to one another, they rode back off towards the Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	7. Advice and Old Acquaitances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck discusses their defeat with the others, but questions his statements after seeking advice from a reliable source. Dean, Sam, and Christopher meet an old friend.

“You did what?!” Puck’s voice thundered through the great hall of the throne room and through the Big Tree. 

Sindri and Lily and the group of Puck’s distinguished human guests nearby all cringed at the thought of what was going to come out of his mouth next, or worse, his fingertips. Puck was a known trickster before he had become King of the Fae and even Dean could attest to falling victim to his spells and tricks though they were harmless. He was scared to test that theory though. 

“Forgive me Lord Puck,” Sindri got down on one knee and bowed his head. Dean stared at his actions. Puck was his best friend. It must have felt strange bowing to him and addressing him differently than before. “I was faced with no choice. My explanation is simple. They were going after us and it was in defense of both me and your sister, the acting Queen along with Org our prestigious guard. I panicked. Once again, I ask your forgiveness.”

“Though it is customary I remove your head in olden times for such a thing,” Puck leaned back on the throne and sighed. “I can’t do that to my best friend. And cut the old timey language it gives me a headache.”

Puck’s usual smile and gait returned and Sindri visibly relaxed as he stood back up from where he had taken a knee. Lily resisted the urge to touch his arm as he backed up next to her. He flashed a smile her way and she felt her chest begin to throb like it had the first time she had laid eyes on Dean Winchester. She did not know what was going on with her, but she dared to say that she liked it. Puck eyed them for a moment and Lily straightened up. She did not want to tell her brother. She wanted to keep it to herself, like a hidden butterfly she did not wish to let go just yet. 

“You say the humans are closing in?” Puck asked both of them before sighing again. He looked as though he had aged one hundred years in a simple hour. “What do you propose we do to stop them?”

“I don’t think there is much left that we can do unfortunately,” Sindri sighed as well. “They seem to have already chopped down a few of the trees on the edge of our lands. They’re bringing in more people tomorrow from what I overheard while we were keeping watch. They’re going to pave this place and bulldoze it to the ground.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Puck rolled his eyes, not to disagree with Sindri, but because he was sick of hearing negative. He got up from the throne and faced Dean, Sam, and Christopher. “You three, I wish to discuss matters with you again at a later date if time allows for it. As of now it appears there is not much more we can do here. I thank you for your time once again, but I must let you return to your world for now and let me try on my own.”

Dean stared into the King’s eyes. He had once called him enemy, then friend, and now comrade and old friend. He was not about to give up on a world he had managed to save once before, but Puck did not seem so sure about any plan anymore. The young King of the Fae had given up and Dean swallowed hard as he slowly accepted that bitter pill. Sam nodded silently, but Dean knew he was thinking the same thing. Christopher, however, appeared to be devastated inside. Dean knew how much the land of Somewhere had meant to his father, Michael Rolland, and Dean would be damned if he let down the son of the man who introduced him to the place he had grown so fond of. 

“Yes Puck,” Dean nodded. “Call us if ya need us.”

Puck nodded back and dismissed the three humans. He motioned for two of his guards to escort them to the portal where they would exit to their world. Sindri and Lily stood, watching as the guards took them away towards the forest. Puck stared with mournful eyes and Dean looked back once more as he walked. He was not about to give up, not after the fight he had put up the first time Somewhere had been threatened. He would be damned all over again if he did. 

He did not remember crossing over, but he did not forget Org’s sorrow in his smile that he was trying hard to hide as the trio made their way over through the portal and the troll closed it behind them.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-  
Night fell and the flying flowers lit up the forest as the King of the Fae made his way towards the lake. He needed answers and the only way to find them was by way of a bit of magic. The trees had long since gone to sleep and Puck kneeled before the water once he reached it and closed his eyes. He felt the energy stirring up in it and he focused on it, drawing it to him like a small puppy. It listened and he felt the breeze whip up into a fairly strong wind which scared the flying and glowing flowers and stirred a few of the trees from their slumber. When the wind died down he opened his eyes and before him stood someone he had not seen since the earlier days of his youth.

“Father.” Puck bowed on one knee and a vision of Oberon appeared, smiled, and waved him off. 

“There is no need for formalities here my son,” Oberon said. “You seek answers and you wish to obtain them from me is that correct?”

“Yes father,” Puck nodded. “That is correct.”

“The answers you want are already within your mind,” Oberon explained. “You know of this place. You know of its power. You were born of this blood and of these streams and rivers and forests and mountains. I did not raise you to be a Warrior of the Kingdom of the Fae for nothing. I raised you to be a Warrior for moments such as this very one.”

“Father I don’t understand,” Puck swallowed hard. If there was one thing he never wanted to do, it was disappoint his lineage and his parents. “You entrusted me with this Kingdom, this family, these people. And I am leading them into despair. I cannot stop the humans from invading. If I cut off our lands we will surely—“

He could not bring himself to even say the word.

“My son,” Oberon’s smile widened as he gazed upon his son. “You are in charge here. These are your lands. These are your people. The humans beyond our borders do not understand the power of tradition and nature. They let money control them. They let other things besides their hearts guide them. They do not know the power these lands hold. Only you do and only you and our friends can let it out.”  
“I don’t want to fight them.” Puck looked away, a bit ashamed of even thinking like that.

“You will not have to fight them,” Oberon said. “You will simply have to gather those who believe.”

“And then?” Puck asked. 

“You will know,” Oberon bowed his head once before looking back into his son’s eyes. “And they will know what to do as well.”

The leaves whipped up again and Oberon stared up into the starry night sky as though someone was calling him back. Puck held onto his cape and his hand automatically went to his sword to check if it was still there. He could not help the instinct.

“You will not let me down, my son, I can assure you that.” The image of Oberon closed his eyes and vanished without a trace. The wind died down and Puck was left alone with his thoughts once again.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-  
Time worked differently on earth and it was still day for the trio. Dean and Sam walked alongside Christopher as they all made their way around town, trying to clear their heads. None of them knew what to say. None of them even knew where to begin and at the same time none of them wanted to give up. It was quite the challenging dilemma. Suddenly though, there was not a need to talk to one another because another voice piped up from nearby and Dean turned his head immediately. 

“Agent Paul,” the female voice said. “Fancy seeing you here again?”

Dean had not laid eyes on the person before him in years, but he remembered something he had carried for her though. It had been small and blue and made of patchwork. He had made a promise to another woman about her and he had luckily fulfilled it. The girl wore a dark blue hoodie and skinny jeans. She had black Converse on her feet and her hair was just a bit unruly. Dean recalled her childlike self though.

“Sierra Howe?” he questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	8. Help?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam, and Christopher follow Sierra Howe to hopefully gain insight from her mother about the situation. Sindri talks to some rather unorthodox friends regarding the problem. Lily meets and old friend of Sindri's.

Dean did not mean to stare, but he could not help it. Sierra Howe had been no more than a child the first time he had met her and now she was a young budding almost teenager. She put her hands in her jacket pockets and came closer to the group. Christopher hurriedly looked between Dean and the girl and looked to Sam for an explanation. 

“I thought it was you,” she said. “I’d recognize that Impala anywhere.”

“I guess I should get a different car,” Dean laughed at his own joke. “It’s too easily recognizable by the masses.”

“I take it this isn’t a social call?” she asked, with such an inquisitive voice Dean could have easily mistaken her for being older than she was. 

“No,” he shook his head. “You probably know why we’re here.”

She glanced over at the woods and the few workers who remained at the construction site despite the chill in the air. Sierra gave the men a distasteful look and fixed her gaze back on Sam, Dean, and Christopher. She motioned for them to follow her.

“My mom will want to see you again after all these years,” Sierra started walking towards her house. “C’mon, my house is this way.”

Thus, she led them to greet yet another old friend in a desperate time.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The woods soared past him as Sindri, Captain of Puck’s fearless Guard, road on horseback towards the mountains to scout for any impending dangers with his men at his disposal. He was also grateful for the chance to clear his head before having to face his King once more. Sindri had sent the best of his men away from the mountains and more towards the opening of Somewhere where they would be most needed should anything go down. Sindri’s horse, Jax, whinnied as he slowly was forced to jump over yet another fast moving stream. Sindri petted behind his ear when they landed and encouraged his never protesting friend to keep moving. The forest wind whispered and engulfed Sindri in a hug. He hadn’t traveled these parts alone in so long.

His thoughts were immediately thrown back to Lily. His heart ached simply being away from her now. He had never imprinted before, but he had heard it described so many times by so many other Fae. Puck would have his head if he found out Sindri had imprinted on his little sister. The Captain let out a deep sigh and kept moving. 

His horse took him to the edge of the mountain pass where the lake stretched for miles into the caverns of the mountains beyond his sight. Sindri dismounted and patted his stallion’s butt to signal him that he was allowed to take a break. Sindri took out his pipe and sat down under the shade of a familiar tree. His body relaxed as much as a warrior’s could and he closed his eyes. It was in situations like these he longed for the guidance of the three people he missed most. His mother and father were both a distant memory, as was his brother Gavin, two of them killed and his sibling missing since Sindri had been taken to King Oberon’s castle to grow up without fear of harm. The evil which had descended upon Somewhere the first time had caused an emotional plague among Sindri’s people in his hometown of Heronn and made them go mad with uncontrollable magical rage. The citizens had taken their anger out on Sindri’s parents, the King and Queen of the small town nestled deep in Somewhere as many others were, and in turn they had murdered them in the town square in cold blood.

Sindri shuddered at the memories of what he’d seen that night and tried to shake them away. He hated the evil of the past, but the evil of the present was what scared him the most. He could not risk the people of King Oberon’s kingdom uprising against their current King and Sindri’s best friend and brother in arms. He had sworn to Puck the day the young King had turned over the leadership of the Guard to him that he would protect the lands from harm, him and his men. That meant keeping things in focus. The Captain fiddled with his belt and placed his hand on the cool metal of the dagger he secretly carried with him every day he set out on his duties. It was the only he had left of his father. 

A low growling echoed from the pass and Sindri’s eyes shot open. He set down his pipe and sprang to his feet. Jax paced nervously nearby and Sindri drew the dagger, a wolf’s head was on the hilt, and the metal glimmered in the daylight. Ironically, it was a wolf causing the disturbance.

So rarely did they venture out of the mountains they called home, but wolves were the sworn enemies of the Fae, all, but one Fae bloodline that is. Sindri shushed Jax and crept closer to the wolf whose wild yellow eyes became slits and its hackles raised higher than its body. Sindri was not afraid. He showed the wolf the dagger and at the sight of the hilt the wolf submitted and bowed its head. 

The Wolfhearted could communicate with and even to a certain extent, control the wild wolves of the mountains. 

“You’re as scared as my people are,” Sindri stated once he knew the wolf was listening to him. “I take it the first time your pack attacked me was because I brought those unlike me through your territory. I apologize for that, but now we have a common enemy. I figure you’ll understand why one day soon I may have to ask of your help.”

The wolf grumbled low in its throat at the thought of what Sindri had suggested, but made no move to attack or leave the conversation. 

“Those humans will tear this place apart if we don’t come up with a solution soon,” Sindri explained the situation further. “I can’t have that. King Puck cannot have that either. And surely, your pack and others like it cannot have that either.”

The wolf growled, agreeing with him. 

“I beg of you to leave us alone no matter what magic influences you other than mine,” Sindri pleaded. “Stay and protect your people and I will do the same for mine. Perhaps we all can work together in this to save our home.”

The wolf walked closer and bumped Sindri’s hand, allowing the Fae to pet him. Sindri sincerely smiled and watched as the wolf took off into the fog of the mountains and the Captain made his way back to his horse. His thoughts were still on Lily and how to explain everything to Puck, but his worries about the wolves were at least at bay. Sindri snapped the reins and Jax tore back the way they had come. 

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Lily had successfully paced her room for an hour that morning and now she was leaning over her balcony, staring out at the vast lands in which she had grown up. The biggest, but not only, Kingdom of the Fae looked so small now that she was taller and stronger and more experienced with the world around her. The lights in the courtyard were dimmer than ever before, a gentle reminder to the acting Queen that the magic was fading. She felt a twinge of regret in her heart about the night she had probably messed up Sindri’s only chance at taking down information about the humans who were taking their land. 

Sindri, he was due back soon. And soon, was faster than she had expected. She could see the stables from her bedroom window and there was Sindri in his Captain’s uniform and dismounting his horse, making sure his cape did not get stuck on anything. He was far more graceful than he had been when they had been children. Lily felt her cheeks heat up the longer she stared at him. That night, when they had imprinted, Lily had felt so alive and free once again. Her first imprint, Dean Winchester, had rejected her and it had stung worse than a thousand bites from angry hornets. Fae only got one chance, sometimes two, to have a mate. Lily felt as though she should have been jumping for joy at her rare opportunity. Instead, she was cursing herself. The primal ache deep inside of her and the fluttery feeling in her chest were not the sort of things she wanted to be feeling for a fairy that she had known and who had been her best friend since childhood. She did not want to feel the way she was, but she could not help but crave Sindri’s presence, and so much more she would never admit, from him as well.

Her cheeks flushed at the thought and she shook those thoughts away. He had not denied her. They just needed time to figure out the mess that was their home at the present moment and to figure out a way to tell her brother about the two of them. 

“I hate to interrupt,” a female voice came from the doorway and Lily turned to see someone she never had before. The Fae could not have been any older than Lily was and she had raven hair and green eyes. She was clothed in a tunic, pants, and boots as jet black as her hair and she carried a dagger in her belt loop. She leaned against the door frame. “But I heard the great Queen could be found around here somewhere?”

“T-That is correct,” Lily could not help, but stammer in the girl’s presence. She had the mark of a true leader and the also the mark of another kingdom which she bore on her sleeve. She had used a last name Lily was not even aware Sindri possessed. “I just wanted some fresh air so I stepped out. May I ask what brings you here much less to my chambers?”

“Nothing beats visiting an old friend first off,” the girl extended her hand and Lily slowly shook it. “Rowan Strider, your King sent for anyone willing to help defend our lands and I think I fit the bill. I suppose the King didn’t inform you of his latest meeting? It was on short notice after the departure of the humans who saved you all the first time.”

Rowan spoke like a warrior, to the point and shamelessly.

All in all, it made Lily want to throw up and even more so, when Sindri showed up in her doorway.

“Rowan?” he asked as he stared at the girl with remembrance lingering in his gaze. Lily watched protectively, because of the imprint, she suspected. 

“Sindri Blackthorn,” Rowan smiled, using a last name Sindri had long since forgotten or even used. “It’s been a long while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	9. New Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes up with a foolproof (he hopes) plan and Dean discovers that Puck's new plan may have a few holes in it.

“None of us ever expected it,” Miranda Howe sipped her coffee and sighed as she leaned against the back of her armchair. “The developers were here one day and then gone the next and then they came back with all of their stuff and the rest is history.”

“There’s no way to stop it?” Dean asked, setting his coffee down on the table before them.

“They have all the necessary paperwork,” Miranda explained. “They see bigger things for this town than its residents do. We have the best kept secret here. I can’t see it as okay for them to take that away.”

Miranda looked over at her daughter Sierra, who was concentrating on her homework that was spread out on the bar nearby. Sam and Dean both noticed Miranda’s gaze. Dean remembered when the girl at the counter was not very much taller than his knee and she was being held hostage by a creature most would not even be able to conjure up in their wildest dreams. Dean wondered if Sierra even remembered all of that, but then again he also knew that there was no way to forget about Somewhere. Dean knew that from personal experience. If hunting was not needed in his world, he would have stayed as Lily had wanted him to. 

And now, his friends needed his help more than ever and he was powerless to do a damn thing.

“What if there was a way to delay the construction?” Sam suggested. 

Everyone was all ears and all eyes were on the younger Winchester.

“How do you propose we do that?” Miranda asked with a skeptic’s tone. Sam knew he had to choose his words carefully or else none of them would listen to him.

“Somewhere runs on child’s power,” Sam explained. “Surely, the children who originally went there are grown up or gone by now, but the younger children can still hold it together. They have the combined power to give Somewhere its magic back so that Puck and his people can fight the men off.”

“I don’t want those guys hurting humans,” Christopher protested. “My dad wouldn’t have wanted that.”

“They won’t hurt them,” Sam smiled mischievously. “They’re just gonna show them that they’ve bought the wrong land.”

“I like where this is going.” Dean smirked.

“How are we gonna get all of what you want to do done exactly?” Miranda asked and then leaned forward when Sam began to explain in plan in further detail. Sierra was called over to discuss her role in the plan and everyone agreed it was the best plan for everyone.

“Let’s save our favorite place.” Sam said with a determined look.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

“Your idea is insane King Puck,” Rowan exclaimed, pacing back and forth in the throne room. “It’ll never work!”

“Oh ye of little faith,” Puck smirked and hopped off the throne. He removed his royal robes and set his crown down in his assistant’s careful hands. “I can guarantee that if someone gives this guy a better offer for this land, he won’t refuse. Humans have been known to be quite greedy, especially rich humans.”

Puck snapped his fingers and the magic took over his whole body, transforming him. His invisible wings went away and his pointed ears whittled down to regular human ears. His fairy glow faded, but his eyes remained the same vibrant blue that they always were. His clothes changed too, to jeans, sneakers, and a long sleeve shirt. Human clothes were needed every time the Fae went to the other side of the portal. He appeared totally human with an exception of his elongated canine teeth when he smiled, which were quickly hidden as well. Sindri, Lily, and Rowan all stared at the King and he smirked.

“I’ll be back,” Puck said, conjuring up the proper paperwork with a snap of his fingers. “Wish me luck.”

“You’re gonna need it...” Sindri muttered with a long sigh.

Puck threw his shoulders back and strolled from the tree to the stables. He plucked Moonbeam’s lead rope off of the post she was hitched to and thrust her saddle atop her back. He climbed up on her back and galloped away, determined he had the answer to saving their home in the palm of his hand and secretly hoping and praying to the Gods that he was right.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Dean was taking a walk by Sam’s command. He was to find former believers of Somewhere and tell them what was going to go down. He did not even know where to start, but he hoped he would be able to get his portion of the job done. So far though, he had found no one. Probably because all of the adults were at work and all of the children were busy getting educated at school. He could not exactly invade those two places without the proper excuses so instead Dean was simply taking a walk and thinking about everything.

He felt so bad about his friends’ home. He knew what it was like to have everything and have it suddenly taken away from you, but at least this time they all had a chance to stop it unlike in Dean’s case. Dean sighed and kicked a rock, sending it teetering off the sidewalk, into the road, and across the street in the direction of the woods. He looked up only when he heard a familiar voice.

“I do believe your boss will find this most interesting,” Puck smirked and walked away, hands in his pockets. “We’ll be in touch.”

Dean walked a few more paces, to be out of sight of the construction workers and he slowed down so that Puck could catch up with him. The King held his head high as he walked alongside his old friend.

“What was that all about?” Dean asked.

“I made a fake offer on the land,” Puck explained. “It’ll have their boss scrambling and buy us all some time.”

“Puck,” Dean debated telling him the truth, his plan was pointless. The man would come back with a better offer, but he already felt bad enough about his friend’s homeland to add further worry to his mind. “I hope it works.”

“They don’t call me the Trickster Fairy for nothing,” Puck smirked and snapped his fingers, the portal to Somewhere on the east side of the woods shimmered and the King made his way toward it, passing through with very little problem. Dean saw the struggle for a moment against the fading magic, but it still let Puck through. 

Dean sighed. Puck had an asinine plan. The magic was fading.

And they were rapidly running out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	10. Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forest wants to live, so the forest will fight.

Puck was positioned on the edge of the woods with Org. The troll was wielding a small sword and Puck was wearing his Guardsmen uniform instead of his usual attire now that he had become King. Lily stood to the far left of Puck along with Rowan, up in the tree with her bow and arrow ready. Sindri was nowhere to be found. Puck could only wonder what he was up to. Dean, Sam, Christopher, Sierra, and Miranda all led the cavalry of people blocking the bulldozers. They stood firm and tall with glares and hard stares alike. 

Dean could feel this new energy arising from the woods. It was as though the whole place knew what was to come if the protesters failed. The trees creaked with age, but Dean suspected it was actually as though they were crying. They shed a few leaves, which blew at the feet of the developers and their big boss. The big boss scowled at the line of people and took a step forward. 

“What exactly is going on here?” he tapped his foot and crossed his arms. 

Dean was about to speak up, but Christopher bravely stepped forth from the sea of people and stood before the man in charge with his head held high and his voice unwavering.

“These woods do not belong to you.” Christopher said. 

“I think the paperwork I have in my pocket, it begs to differ.” The boss smirked.

“These woods were my father’s,” Christopher stood taller, coming closer to the other man. “I grew up in them, along on with the population here. If you take them away, you’re taking away a home. Just think about that while you’re bulldozing. These woods will fight back. I swear my life on it.”

Christopher motioned for everyone to step aside. He nodded once at Dean and Sam and they did what they had planned and stepped to the left. The people moved in a wave, making just enough room for the bulldozers, but questioning Christopher’s motives. There were murmured whispers and name calling among the citizens, until a giant uproar of noise came from the woods and everyone jumped. The bulldozers stopped and the boss looked around in actual fear.

“The woods will fight back,” Christopher glared at him with a smirk across his face. “And they will not go gently into that dark night.”

Puck, Rowan, Lily, Org, and all of Sindri’s and Rowan’s men began to make as much noise as they could. They howled and shook trees and made unnatural noises no human ever could. They shot arrows and made it look like the place was, indeed, haunted. A pack of wolves burst through the portal and snarled and growled at everyone, but with no intention to harm them. The whole thing was quite the spectacle. Puck looked at the wolves, confused as hell as to why they were helping the Fae, but bowed his head in respect to their leader who did the same. Sindri swung down from a tree just as the wolves took off to scare the developers. 

“No time like the present,” Puck commented. “Where the hell have you been?!”

“Doing my job!” Sindri smirked and ran off to join Lily in shooting arrows, smiling at her the whole time.

Eventually the bulldozers ran off in fright, as did most of the citizens, but those who simply knew stood their ground. The only man left on the opposing side was the boss. 

“You think your little tricks can scare a man like me?” he yelled. “There’s no such thing as ghosts!”

Suddenly, the wind died down completely and then slowly started back up again until it reached a whipping point. The citizens who were left covered their eyes in hopes of avoiding getting dirt in them and the boss did too. Dean, Sam, and Christopher were the only people staring when they saw him! 

Michael Rolland stood in the clearing, a big old smile on his face. He was completely white and translucent and he was ready to raise hell for his real home. Christopher stood in shock with his eyes wide and his mouth open.

“D-Dad?” he asked.

Michael said nothing, but he looked to his left and then his right where both King Oberon and Queen Titania joined him, looking the same white color, with smiles on their faces too. The boss stared in disbelief. Puck and Lily could barely speak at the sight of their parents. Sindri swallowed hard when he saw two other figures familiar to him. The King and Queen of Heronn joined the sides of the King and Queen of Somewhere, along with other Kings and Queen long since passed. Other figures came forth, warriors, Fae, wolves, and many more kinds of creatures. All were ghosts. All were prepared to defend their home. 

Michael lifted his arms to the sky and closed his eyes. The other Fae did the same. The clouds began to take form. They were turning into something completely inhuman. The trees shook and the wind blew hard. The boss struggled to gain his footing. All four of the royalty in the front of the group spoke in unison.

“You have disrupted the royal land of Somewhere! For that, you must pay.”

The wind howled and pushed at the boss. A giant hole opened up in the ground behind and caused a number more of citizens to take off running. The boss of the whole development started to the scream. The ground practically swallowed him whole and then closed up. Dean and Sam stared in disbelief and tried to reason with how to explain the predicament to the people around them. Most everyone had taken off already. Those who remained stared at where the man used to stand. Only Christopher came forward to speak.

“If anybody says anything,” Christopher said. “There was a sinkhole. He fell in and it swallowed him before we could rescue him. Got it?”

Christopher gave them a look showing that if they told the truth, he would kick their ass. They all quickly nodded. If anybody tried to tell the real story, nobody would believe all of the elements of it. They all dispersed and left Sierra, Dean, Sam, Christopher, and those who lived in Somewhere alone.

The wind died down and the trees had stopped crying. 

Somewhere was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is resolved, although some stories never truly end...do they?

The story went that the man in charge of the project had simply fallen into the earth. There had been a mighty sink hole and the land had decided he belonged to it. Nobody was to take on the project, ever again. The land was condemned for development and the townspeople were all honestly more than a bit relieved. 

Dean and Sam joined their friends at the foot of the hill the next day. The sun was shining bright and there was not a cloud in the sky. Christopher Rolland stood tall and proud, in front of the woods that had so long ago kept him prisoner in a sense. It no longer bothered him. He took the past as a learning experience and a chance to grow as the person who could not so long ago when he had first been captured and taken to Somewhere. 

They felt like less of a prison now and more like coming home.

He smiled when the rest of his people approached him.

“Hey,” Miranda said. “Did you hear the great news? They’re never developing here again!”

“That is great news,” Sam commented. He broke into a big smile. “I’m glad that the woods are safe once more.”

“You’re not the only one Mr. Winchester.” Sierra smiled and came up beside her mother. 

Sam’s smile only grew bigger when seeing hers.

The group turned to see their oldest and dearest friends emerging from the safety of the woods and coming into the light. The sun shone down on Puck’s pale face and his blonde hair shimmered in the rays. The King was wearing his best royal robe, but underneath that was the outfit Dean had first met him in when he had been young and cocky and willing to fight anybody who looked at him wrong.

Now, Dean saw a grown man. 

Lily was to his right with Sindri right beside her. The Guard Captain was cradling her against him, his hand on her hip and his smile never wavering with every step she took. She was not even seeing the way he was staring at her. Dean found it to be a most beautiful sight. He was happy she had gotten ha second chance at love, something rarely gifted to the Fae. Rowan, Sindri’s best friend, stood to the left of the King and gave Sindri a knowing and teasing smirk. He returned it like a brother would a sibling. Dean was tempted to ask about their past, but decided that some things were better left undiscovered. 

“Dean Winchester,” Puck spoke with such grace and eloquence that Dean almost forgot about the Fairy he had met when he had first traveled to Somewhere so many years ago. 

“You have saved us once again.”

“Just doing my job, your Highness.” Dean smirked and Puck smirked back, his matching snake head dagger gleaming in the sunlight on his hip. 

“What will you all do now that the woods are safe?” Christopher asked, truly concerned.

Puck steadied himself and let out a deep sigh. 

“I’m afraid that I have come to a conclusion which benefits both of our worlds,” Puck explained. “I have decided to close the portal to Somewhere for the time being.”  
The humans stood in shock. Christopher’s mouth hung open and his eyes held pinpricks of small tears. Here it was, his home, his past and his safe place being taken away from him. He knew it was right, but God did it hurt!

“I respect your decision Puck,” Christopher nodded and lowered his head. “I think your world needs time to recover and mine needs time to grow up without it affecting yours.”

Puck nodded and took a step back. Org was waiting by the gates to escort them all back to their home. The young Guardsman, turned Prince, now turned King sighed and looked around. He remembered the great spirits who had come to defend. He recalled their smiles and their power. He recalled that one day that would be him. He picked out Michael Rolland’s face among them. The man had infused his blood with the land. Once somebody came into Somewhere once, it was a part of them forever. 

He knew that Michael’s son surely felt the same way his father had. 

“The door to Somewhere will always beckon you Christopher,” Puck motioned to the portal. “Do you wish to quench its thirst and give your servitude to it once more?”

Christopher swallowed hard. He thought of all he had left to do in the human world. He thought of his friends and what little family he had left. Surely they would not care? Surely they would not condone him for making a choice that was right for him?

He turned towards Miranda and Sierra; the young girl’s eyes were filled with tears threatening to fall at any moment.

“You and I both know that you belong there.” Miranda smiled and nodded, encouraging him to go with Puck and the others.

Christopher broke into a smile and nodded back. 

“Promise,” Sierra sniffled. “Promise that you’ll come back. Promise that you’ll have so many more stories to tell if you come back.”

“I promise you that when I come back I will.” Christopher hugged her tightly and Sierra littered his shoulder with tears. 

Christopher stood and faced Puck. He nodded and smiled at him too.

“I’m coming with you.” He said. 

“I figured as much,” Puck smirked and extended his hand to tell his friends and family to move when ready.

Lily, Rowan, and Sindri all shook Sam’s hand and smiled at Miranda and Sierra, doing the same as Sam. 

“Happy to have fought alongside you once more, brother.” Dean smirked at Sindri and the Captain of the Guard patted Dean on the shoulder and laughed. 

“It’s never goodbye,” Sindri explained. “It’s only, see you later. I’ll always fight alongside you my friend.”

Sindri left with Rowan by his side, the two of them discussing the battle and their important roles. Lily chuckled and turned towards Dean.

“I’m glad I got to see you one last time Dean,” she smiled. “You truly are my hero, but I’m just glad I was able to find another one as well.”

“Hey, if you ever have any problems with giant ogresses,” Dean shrugged and smirked. “At least you know who to call.”

Lily hugged him tight and Dean savored the young princess’s touch until she faded away from him and into the woods followed by Sindri and Rowan and then Christopher, who was wearing a giant grin. Puck stood on top of the hill and Dean stood on the bottom. The others had dispersed after saying their goodbyes.

“Hey Puck?” Dean smiled.

“Yes Dean?” Puck smiled back.

“Long live the King.” Dean said and Puck nodded in confirmation.

With that, the King of the Fae vanished through a fuzzy portal from which the hand of a troll reached out of and closed behind him. The woods lost their electricity, but Dean knew it was still there. He knew it was hidden. 

He always did enjoy having the best kept secrets all to himself.  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

7 Years Later...

They say that on the edge of a small town nestled in the middle of near nowhere that there is a forest. They say this forest is special. A lot of people say that about a lot of forests, but this one, at least they are right about this one. This forest is magical. There is a land hidden within it that could surpass even the smallest child’s imagination and send them through the journey of a lifetime. 

They say a great and powerful King rules this forest. He is of the fair skinned, light on their feet, Fae. He is not dangerous unless he has to be. He is just and kind and fair to his people. He keeps things interesting to say the least, at least with his lavish parties that he throws to celebrate joyous events and days. 

They say also that a powerful Guard Captain leads the King’s people with ease. He is married to the most beautiful girl in the land, the King’s sister Lillian. They have one son named Alvin and they are currently expecting a second child, a daughter. 

They also say that there is a troll named Org who used to let people in and out of the lands. He’s currently enjoying retirement. Another younger troll has taken his place.  
The man who emerges from the land of Somewhere is a changed man. He knows his father once roamed these lands and he knows that his blood runs deep inside of the roots of the trees and the dirt and soul of the very earth beneath his bare feet. He has not aged a single day in seven years since the day he helped save the lands and left the human world to live among the Fae.

He smiles when he sees a familiar face that certainly has aged. 

He knows Sierra Howe, now at least nineteen years old, has been waiting for him. He knows she has been waiting for his stories. Stories of battle and triumph against wolves and dragons and other evils in the land. He knows she has been waiting for his stories of sadness, of how they lost so many men to the evils out there in the wild wilderness of the land. He knows she is waiting for his tales of happiness, of expecting mothers and the fact that Puck, the King of Somewhere, has finally taken a bride and that she is beautiful and that she is also an expecting mother. 

He does not know that Sierra’s mother has passed away as well. She has joined his father and her best friend, Michael Rolland in the afterlife. He does not know that Sierra is still living in the house her mother owns, but wishes to be elsewhere. She has finished school and is looking for a new life. Or rather, a familiar old life that Christopher knows all too well.

They are both getting old. They need something familiar. They need somewhere else to begin again.

He goes to her and hugs her tightly like before.

“I promised I’d be back,” he says. “I did not lie.”

“I trust all of the King’s horses and all of the King’s men.” Sierra smirks and lets go. She stares into the eyes of the man who has enchanted her for so long and shared the journey of a lifetime with her twice now. 

She hopes it will be for a third time soon.

He smiles and takes her hand as the leaves swirl around them. The portal is only open for so long and Christopher needs to go back home. 

He wonders if Sierra is ready for what lies beyond the tree line.

Her grabbing his hand shows him that she is. 

He smiles proudly and leads her through the portal.

He leads her somewhere only they know.

To Somewhere, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
